Projection objectives are known. In some projection objectives, the illumination light is to be guided using as few bundle-guiding components as possible to avoid a loss of illumination light and/or imaging light. In the following description, the term illumination light refers to light or radiation, respectively, which is guided in the projection exposure apparatus from the radiation source to the image field. More specifically, imaging light refers to that part of the illumination light which, starting from the object field, reaches the image field after being guided through the projection objective.